Nuevas Aventuras
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Nuevos retos aparecerán en la vida de nuestros chicos, nuevas aventuras que traerán consigo nuevos sentimientos. Gran variedad de parejas pero sobre todo: Naruhina y Minakushi. Dejen reviews, si? Capi 2 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, como mi otro fic Naruhina se acerca a su fin, estoy subiendo un nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado, la presencia de esta historia no significa para "nada" el abandono de los otros. Jiji, valoro muchos mis historias para ser capaz de abandonarlas. Espero que esta historia les guste. Chao!**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto que fue súper al crear a seres tan geniales como lo son todos los personajes, jeje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Nueva misión"**

No hace mucho habían designado los diferentes grupos que habían, los recién graduados de la academia se encontraban sumamente felices con el simple hecho de pensar que los días de prácticas al fin se habían acabado y nuevos fronteras se les abrían dando paso a futuros caminos que cada persona llevaría consigo.

Al fin ya no serían considerados como los mini-ninjas como así les habían puesto algunos ninjas superiores como burla, al menos eso pensaban ellos. De hecho, las cosas no habían cambiado casi para nada, aún eran considerados menos que los demás y el motivo de burla para muchos, el hecho de ser menores los hacían ver algo débiles, especialmente a "Los nueve novatos", aunque ni ellos mismos sabían de aquel sobrenombre que quien sabe le había puesto.

Ahora a ellos, considerados y realmente siendo ninjas, se les otorgaba gran cantidad de misiones, siendo de rango A, B, C, D, las cuales siempre terminaban con éxito y se esperaba que fuera así por mucho, no por algo se trataba de la gran aldea Konoha, sin duda, una de las aldeas que mejor reputación llevaba consigo. Y que causaba orgullo y valoración por los habitantes de diferentes lugares.

Ese día, como muchas veces, el Hokage había mandado a llamar a los adolescentes recientemente ninjas, el como toda persona de autoridad, valoraba a aquellas personas que sabía muy bien, era el fruto y lo más importante de la aldea. Un verano muy caluroso se iniciaba, claro que eso no impediría que todo se realizase con toda la normalidad posible, todo seguiría siendo igual que siempre . Era extraño que el Hokage llame a gran cantidad del alumnado, mejor dicho, a todo el alumnado, era como si hubiese querido reunir a todos los nuevos ninjas en un solo punto y así se había hecho. Varios adolescentes se encontraban teniendo pláticas muy felizmente con muchos otros, no era que no se viesen nunca, solo que el simple hecho de verse todos nuevamente juntos, traía consigo cierta nostalgia por cada ser presente. Recordar todas aquellas aventuras que habían vivido, las travesuras, los regaños, los amores y muchas otras cosas más eran recordadas en un solo día.

Ja! Te gané Ino-cerda, Sasuke-kun está en mi grupo.- decía muy presumidamente una pelirosa que tenía en su cara una enorme sonrisa triunfadora, tenía el cabello corto y un vestido rojo, unos hermosos ojos jade y de tez clara, se trataba de Sakura Haruno, una chica decidida y extrovertida, claro que mostraba cierta timidez cuando se encontraba al lado de su querido peliazul.

¡No presumas frentezota! ¡Que Sasuke-kun esté en tu grupo no significa que él te ame! ¡Todos saben que Sasuke-kun se muere por mí!- dijo respondiendo rápidamente una chica rubia de unos bellos ojos azules, llevaba una vestimenta de dos partes de un color morado oscuro, que era común ver en ella, ella se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, tenía una personalidad explosiva al igual que su rival-amiga Sakura, por lo que cuando estás discutían era difícil separarlas, algunos decían que sus peleas duraban horas, otros días, meses, años o hasta incluso unos decían que siglos, cuando estas ni siquiera habían llegado a vivir tanto y que estas habían estado discutiendo desde que se encontraban el vientre de su madre.

¡En tus sueños Ino-cerda! Sasuke-kun pasa mucho más tiempo conmigo que contigo, por lo tanto me ama a mí.- finalizó la pelirosa.

Tal vez si pase más tiempo contigo, pero seguramente sale corriendo apenas termine las misiones contigo. Nadie puede pasar mucho tiempo con alguien como tu.- respondió la rubia.

¡¿Así qué eso piensas?- la pelirosa ya estaba preparando un gran puño.

Si, además Shikamaru también se muere por mí. ¿Verdad Shikamaru?- sonreía Ino mirando a donde se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, caracterizado por ser una de las personas más flojas pero a la vez que poseen un gran intelecto mental, su cabello era negro y se encontraba amarrado por una coleta, otra cosa que lo caracterizaba era su "que problemático", frase que solía repetir.

Que problemáticas que son…- Shikamaru pasó al costado de las dos adolescentes, las dos se quedaron en un silencio por unos leves momentos. Pero cuando nuevamente iniciarían su típica discusión, Asuma ya se había puesto en medio de las dos.

¡Asuma-sensei, salga de aquí!- gritó Ino.

¡Si! ¿Qué no ve que estamos discutiendo?- respondió Sakura.

Es por eso mismo que estoy aquí, basta de discutir, si han venido aquí es porque el Hokage les ha llamado.- las dos se tranquilizaron y dieron un suspiro, después de todo, Asuma tenía razón, se estaban comportando como unas niñas pequeñas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Ino, que enseguida le susurró algo a Sakura. – valla, parece que se reconciliaron…

Asi es, Asuma-sensei.- dijo Ino con una sonrisita en la cara. Causando en Asuma cierta extrañeza.

¿Asuma-sensei, puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Sakura con la misma expresión de Ino.

Claro, la responderé con mucho gusto.-

Para usted, ¿cómo es la chica ideal?- Sakura e Ino se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, mientras que el rostro de Asuma ya había tomado un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

Eh… pues…- Asuma no sabía como explicarse, Sakura e Ino reían con el simple hecho de haber provocado tal reacción en su sensei. No se sabe como pero poco a poco los demás fueron acercándose, rodeando al nervioso de Asuma, todos esperaban una respuesta por parte de este.

…* Por otro lado…*…

Hinata y Tenten no eran las mejores amigas después de todo, pero se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo que podían entablar una conversación fácilmente. Apenas Tenten alcanzó a ver a la tímida Hyuga, fue corriendo a donde ella para conversar sobre cualquier cosa.

Ten-chan…- Hinata se sorprendió al ver como su amiga se acercaba corriendo a donde ella, Hinata era sin duda, la chica más tímida de toda la academia, su cabello era lacio de un color azulado, era corto y se dejaba caer dos mechones al lado de su bello rostro, llevaba un cerquillo, su piel era muy blanca, incluso podría decirse más de lo normal, sus ojos eran como dos bellas perlas, que era característico en todos los Hyuga, no era de lo más fuerte, sin embargo ella sería la futura líder del poderoso clan, paraba poniéndose súpero roja y con gran frecuencia tartamudeaba y no precisamente al lado del Uchiha, sino que al lado de Naruto, el cual le había robado su corazón ya hace mucho.

Al fin te encuentro Hinata-chan.- dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sus cabellos estaban completamente amarrados y eran de un color marrón chocolate, al igual que sus ojos.

Etto… si..- dijo Hinata mirando tímidamente hacia otro lado.

Valla Hinata… sigues siendo la misma chica tímida de siempre, jaja.- Tenten reía con el simple hecho de ver a su amiga, le causaba mucha gracia ver como esta se avergonzaba, especialmente cuando estaban al lado del rubio que podía incluso hacerla desmayar.

…-

Y dime Hinata, ¿ya le dijiste a Naruto tus sentimientos?- Tenten empezó a reírse, mientras la pobre de Hinata se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal y se ponía a juguetear con sus dedos.- Por como te veo… parece que no.

A- a mi- No-no- me – gu-gus.-ta – Na-Naruto.. kun…- toda la cara de Hinata había tomado un rojo intenso, no esperaba que su amiga le hablase del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Jeje, como digas Hinata-chan.- Tenten la miró tiernamente y luego le sonrió tranquilizando a la pobre Hinata, dirigió su mirada a un grupo de chicos y la tomó de la mano.- ¡Mira Hinata-chan! ¡Vamos allá donde los demás!

Ehh….si.- Tenten no había dejado que Hinata hablase, antes de que incluso esta le respondiera, ella la estaba jalando hacia aquel grupito. Allí se podía observar a un nervioso Asuma en medio y los demás rodeándolos escuchando atentamente lo que el mencionado decía. Como si Hinata supiese que él se encontraba allí, dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho y se encontró con un chico de rubios cabellos y bellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba, si, se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto.

Ella debe ser alguien dulce según mi criterio, alguien que se preocupe por los demás.- Explicaba Asuma su concepto de "la chica ideal".

¡Ahh! ¡Como Sakura-chan!- gritó un muy emocionado Naruto, causando desilusión en la chica peli azul que se encontraba a su lado. Tenten aún no la había soltado de la mano y ella no hacía nada para soltarse, su mirada se veía dirigida hacia el suelo, pero sobre todo, su mirada expresaba una gran tristeza.

También debe ser alguien bonita, aunque eso no es lo principal.- Asuma había empezado a rascarse la cabeza de lo avergonzado que estaba.

¡También como Sakura-chan!- celebraba Naruto, tras escuchar las palabras de Asuma. Mientras que Hinata se sentía peor de lo normal, al parecer su ser más querido solo tenía ojos para.. _ella…_ nunca le haría caso, en que pensaba cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Naruto.

Pero sobre todo… tiene que ser alguien siempre me halla demostrado amor… ternura… paciencia…- Asuma veían sonrojado hacia el suelo, como si estuviese reflexionando algo.

¡También como Sakura-chan! ¡Ella en el fondo me ama y yo también la amo a ella!- "_yo también la amo a ella" _, ya era el colmo, ya no podía seguir allí, se soltó de la mano de su amiga sin decir ninguna palabra, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que empezaron a caer al suelo.

¿Hinata?...- al notar del como su amiga soltó su mano le causó preocupación.

Al único que amo es a mi querido Sasuke-kun, ¡baka! – Sakura le había metido un gran puñete a Naruto en la cabeza.

¿Pero ahora que he hecho Sakura-chan?-

Jaja, seguramente Asuma-sensei está decribiendo a Kurenai-sensei jaja.- Ino estaba que se reía y al decir eso, los demás también habían empezado a reírse, a excepción de Naruto que se sobaba adolorido la cabeza, Hinata que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, Tenten que miraba preocupada a Hinata y el pobre de Asuma que estaba todo rojo como un tomate.

Jaja , es cierto! ¡Se nota que Asuma-sensei se muere por Kurenai-sensei!- Sakura también estaba que se mataba de la risa y chocó sus manos con las de Ino, su plan perfecto había funcionado.

Asuma, el Hokage-sama indica que ya puedes explicarles de que trata la misión. – dijo un serio Kakashi que había interrumpido la pequeña charla que estaba teniendo el grupo.

Ehh… si…- Kakashi se alejó y Asuma empezó a explicar.- Bueno, la misión es muy importante y no deben de tomarlo como un simple juego aunque lo parezca.- todos los presentes habían dejado de lado las risitas, Hinata se había secado las lágrimas para poder atender lo que el sensei diría.- Ninjas de otra aldea, están amenazándonos y por medio de puras investigaciones…

¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso, ahh?- dijo una muy molesta Sakura.- Para que ya hallan habido varias investigaciones, pareciera que ustedes ya estaban enterados de esto ya hace más tiempo.

Bueno, si..-

¿Y, por qué no nos lo dijeron?- dijo esta vez Ino molesta, corroborando lo que había dicho su rival.

Porque no queríamos preocuparlos, además ustedes…-

¡Que somos débiles!- gritó Kiba furioso

No, no es eso, sino que… aún no tienen el suficiente poder que necesitamos.-

¡O sea débiles!- Ino se encontraba cruzada de brazos.- ¿Por qué siempre nos dejan de lado?-

Bueno, ya los llamamos, ahora si. Por lo que se tiene entendido los ninjas de aldeas enemigas han escondido una bomba en el bosque, esta bomba no es de gran intensidad, pero de todas maneras deseamos evitarla. Su misión va a ser detectar donde se encuentra esa bomba, va a ser una misión de búsqueda, ¿entendido?

¡Nosotros en eso somos los mejores!, ¿verdad Hinata, Shino?- dijo Kiba observando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Etto… si.- dijo Hinata sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Como la bomba no es algo de mucha preocupación, el Hokage ha decidido crear algo como… como un concurso, el quipo ganador tendrá un premio.-

¡Oyeron eso, tenemos que ganar! Tal vez el premio sea todo una año de Rammen gratis- gritó un muy emocionado Naruto.

Ay no…- dijo Sakura mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente.- Si ese es el premio prefiero no participar.

¿Por qué Sakura-chan?, el rammen es delicioso!- dijo sin entender Naruto.

Tú eres el único que sería capaz de comer rammen todos los días. Dobe.-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su expresión seria de la cara.

¡Cállate tu! Teme-

Dobe-

Teme-

Esperen, no van a ser los mismos equipos de siempre. El Hokage ha designado nuevos equipos.- dijo Asuma deteniendo la pelea de los dos muchachos.- Bueno, diré los nuevos grupos, que por cierto van a ser de cuatro personas principalmente. Primero están: Gaara, Neiji, Tenten y Temari.

¡¿QUÉ? ¡Me ha tocado con dos de los más callados!- gritó Tenten sorprendida por lo que había oído.

Si crees que eso es horrible, vive con el callado de Gaara, es aún peor…- dijo Temari en un suspiro de cansancio.

Tienes razón… te compadezco..- dijo Tenten poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica.

No.. yo pienso que… Gaara es agradable…- dijo Matsuri en un intento de susurro, lastimosamente todos escucharon incluso el mismo Gaara que se sorprendió al oír eso. Matsuri, al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella en seguida se sonrojó y se puso muy nerviosa.

Ahh… Bien hecho hermanito ya hiciste de las tuyas.- dijo Temari metiéndole codazos en el brazos derecho de su hermano menor.

Bueno, dejemos eso para después. Seguiré diciendo los grupos,- Asuma se preparo para seguir leyendo. – Bueno, el segundo grupo está conformado por: Kankuro, Chouji, Shino y Sasuke.

Nooo! Sasuke tenía que estar en mi grupo.- gritó Sakura a punto de llorar.

Lo ves, sino está conmigo, no está con nadie.- dijo Ino en tono de victoria.

Cállate Ino-cerda.-

Cállate tú.-

¡Basta! Al menos déjenme terminar.- otra vez Asuma tuvo que detener una futura pelea, ya viendo que ya todo estaba tranquilo, continuó mencionando los integrantes de los grupos.- El Tercer grupo está conformado por: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura y Rock Lee.

Si! Con mi Sakura-chan- celebraba un muy alegre Rock Lee.

¿Que? Con la Frentona.- dijo una muy sorprendida Ino.

Si, pues conmigo. Y no creas que yo estoy feliz por eso.- respondió Sakura.

Qué problemático…- suspiró Shikamaru.

Y el último grupo obviamente está conformado por: Naruto, Matsuri, Kiba y Hinata.- dijo al fin finalizando Asuma.

Tenemos que ganar chicos!- decía Naruto muy decidido.

¡Eso ya es un hecho!- contestó Kiba.

Etto… si…- dijo en un susurro Hinata.

Espero que ganemos.- dijo Matsuri muy sonriente.

Continuará…..

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, esto es solo el comienzo, tengo muchos planes para esta historia, sip! No se dejen llevar por los grupos, van a pasar cosas más interesantes. Y por supuesto habrá Naruhina, aunque este capítulo no lo demuestre del todo. A quiero quedar en claro que todos tiene 11 años. Correcto? **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews que realmente motivan para continuar una historia. Cuídense! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok….ok… este fic no ha tenido muchos reviews después de todo pero al menos a mi me gusta, jeje. Aquí les traigo la conti después de tiempo…es que… hmp… no he tenido tiempo de actualizar y… tengo muchos fics y… ah.. es muy problemático tener muchos fics en proceso. Bueno, los dejo de una vez para que lean.**

**Disclaimer: "Nada que tenga que ver con Naruto me pertenece… ni los personajes… ni la historia. Todo eso es obra maestra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que espero les guste"**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Relajando un poco las cosas"**

Todos seguían allí parados esperando alguna otra orden por parte del sensei, todos lo observaban atentamente y extrañamente en silencio esperando a que este dijera algo más. Asuma alzó la mirada de la hoja y se intimidó al ver los ojos de todos los menores sobre él…era tan intimadamente…pequeños monstruos… sino se alejaba de ellos en este mismo momento tal vez ya se habría suicidado.

_-¿Por qué me miran tanto?... maldición dejen de mirarme… ¿que planean?… ¿comerme vivo? Se ven tan inofensivos… debe ser un juego suyo…. ¡No lo soporto!- _pensaba un muy desesperado Asuma, se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y empezó a retroceder algunos pasos. Los chicos avanzaron también los pasos que él había puesto como distancia entre ellos.- Eh…. Esta misión se va a realizar a partir del día de mañana…to-todos estén preparados…- Asuma tragó saliva aún atemorizado.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo un aburrido Shikamaru rompiendo ese silencio tan tenso que se había provocado. Asuma soltó un suspiro de alivio, a veces adoraba a ese "problemático".- Si eso es todo ya me largo.- Shikamaru ya se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Oye baka! ¿Qué no ves que Asuma-sensei aún no termina de hablar?- dijo una aparentemente muy molesta Temari.

-Problemática.- dijo Shikamaru girándose a ver frente a frente a la rubia que le había regañado.

-Yo no soy ninguna problemática. Problemáticos son los que repiten infinidad de veces esa palabra, así que el problemático de todo este caso eres tú Nara.- dijo ella señalándolo directamente.

-Como digas…- dijo un muy aburrido Sikamaru, luego soltó un gran bostezo que enfureció más a Temari.

-¡Hay! ¡Eres un maleducado! ¡Es de mala educación bostezar frente a los demás y mucho peor si me tienes a mí en frente!- dijo Temari formado dos grandes puños y alistando a la vez su gran abanico.

-Jeje, no mientas… lo único que quieres es que Shikamaru no te deje sola.- empezó a reír Kankuro, todos los demás también empezaron a reír. Mientras un gran puñete golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del marionetista de la arena.- ¡Auch! Temari que te he hecho.- Shikamaru veía levemente sonrojado hacia un costado.

-¡Eso te pasa por hablar cosas que no son ciertas!-

-Para mí que el Nara te gusta desde que lo viste, desde aquella batalla que tuvieron juntos.- rió Kankuro.- Además tu misma dijiste que Shikamaru era muy gua…- otro gran puñete cayó en la cabeza de Kankuro.- ¡Temari y ahora por qué!

-Por la misma razón de antes, cierra esa enorme bocota sino tienes cosas importantes que decir.- dijo una muy roja Temari, cosa muy extraña en ella º / º

-¿Entonces porque está toda rojita?...hermanita…- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora si te mato…- dijo mostrando su gran puño la poseedora del abanico.- Además, la razón del por que esté roja no te incumbe. ¡Oh Baka!

- ¡Pero es la verdad! … ¡Auch, Temari y ahora qué! – dijo un nuevamente adolorido Shikamaru. – Tu lo único que quieres es estar cerca de Shikamaru.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo una toda roja Temari.

-¡Claro que si lo es! ¡Te gusta Shikamaru!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Maldición he dicho que NO!-

-Yo me largo…- dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta otra vez, pero esta vez si dispuesto a irse.

-¡Shikamaru no me dejes!- gritó rápidamente Temari, grito por el cual todos se sorprendieron y Kankuro se mataba de la risa.- Eh..quiero decir…lárgate de una vez…

-Si, claro. ¿Y por qué le dijiste que no te deje?- empezaba a reír nuevamente Kankura mientras Temari se quedaba sin excusa.

-Porque…porque…- empezaba a balbucear nerviosamente Temari.

-Porque quiere una revancha… como no pudo ganarme dignamente nuestro anterior combate quiere volver a luchar conmigo.- intervino Shikamaru.

-E-exacto…- dijo aún una Temari un tanto ruborizada.

-Como quedó patética, ridiculizada, y también como perdedora… y…- un gran puñete cayó en la cabeza del Nara.- ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué luego de que te salvo me tratas así?

-Porque ya he dicho "Exacto", baka. Suficiente.- dijo molesta Temari.

-Rara.-

¿Qué?- se sorprendió Temari.

-Eres tanto de rara como de problemática.- dijo en un suspiro de cansancio Shikamaru.

-Oh! ¡Tu si que no te salvas!- Temari miró furiosa hacia el suelo mientras presionaba más fuerte sus puños, Kankuro metió levemente un codazo a Shikamaru atrayendo la atención de este.

-Te va a golpear… te recomiendo que huyas.- dijo un tanto atemorizado Kankuro, ¿la razón del miedo? … pues, él ya había vivido la furia de su hermana.

Y no sólo a él… Tu también huye- dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-¿Ehh?- dijo un muy asustado Kankuro.- ¡Huyamos!- Kankuro salió corriendo y seguido de él estaba el Nara, no paso mucho rato antes de que Temari los correteara completamente furiosa, por lo que sabía Gaara, no se detendría hasta insertarles unos cuantos "golpecitos" a ese par. Todo el ambiente se relajó y todos estaban riéndose a carcajadas ante tal acto, era muy chistoso ver como un par de niñas.. quiero decir, Shikamaru y Kankuro huían atemorizados de la "encantadora" de Temari. (-ay! si es un encanto)

-Jajaja-reía una muy divertida Tenten.- ¿Ya vez que es lo que hace el amor? Hina… ¡¿Hinata?- Tenten se puso a buscar con la mirada por todos lados a Hinata- ¿Hinata, dónde estás? – Tenten se salió de la multitud para buscar con mayor detenimiento. Se sorprendió al ver recostada al lado de un árbol a Hinata, la chica peli-azul estaba completamente dormida bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, le sorprendió ver al chico rubio que tanto le gustaba a su amiga muy cerca de ella. Tenten mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a paso lento a ese par.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás dormida?- dijo Naruto observándola, era más que obvio que la pobre estaba completamente exhausta, ¿Naruto podía ser tan tonto? – Abre los ojos Hinata… ¿me estás escuchando?... Hinata, Hinata.

-Ya…Naruto déjala, está dormida.- dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos, si Hinata estuviera despierta en estos momentos es más que seguro que ya se habría desmayado.

-¿De verdad?-

-Obvio, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?- dijo Tenten poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza.- ..si serás…baka.

-¡Oye!- exclamó un aparentemente molesto Naruto.

-Tenten necesito hablar contigo.- Tenten se sonrojó al notar la mano de Neji sobre su hombro, no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que Neji la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia un costado.

-Ne..Neji- solo pronunció levemente Tenten. Se detuvieron una vez que ya estaban un tanto alejados de la pareja de chicos.- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – dijo una ya más tranquila Tenten, Neji ya la había soltado.

-Se trata de mañana, quería saber si podrías traer…- Neji no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tenten dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos aburrida.

-Neji, yo pensaba que me llamabas para otra cosa.- dijo Tenten sonrojada mirando hacia un costado.

-¿Cómo para qué?- dijo sin entender el Hyuga.

-Eh…no lo sé…- Tenten estaba empezando a acercar sus manos para juguetear con sus dedos al igual que su amiga, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y separó sus manos instantáneamente. – Creo que la manía de Hina-chan se me está pegando…

-¿Ibas a jugar con tus dedos?-

-Hai… demo..- esta vez fue Tenten la que no terminó lo que iba a decir, ya que Neji miró hacia un costado cruzado de brazos.

-No lo hagas…- dijo fríamente el Hyuga.

-¿Ehh?- dijo una sonrojada Tenten, es que ver a Neji en esa posición lo hacía ver tan..tan…tan..sexy. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente quitándose todos aquellos pensamientos pervertidos que tenía en ese mismo momento por culpa de su compañero de equipo- _Tal vez… jugar con tus dedos te hace mal y se llega a convertir una manía.. tal vez incluso provoca una enfermedad y es por eso que Neji-kun me ha dicho que no lo haga, si… eso debe ser, Neji-kun quiero proteger…-_pensaba Tenten sonrojada.

_-_No lo hagas porque se ve ridículo, ya tengo suficiente con ver a Hinata-sama todos los días en ese acto de los dedos.- dijo fríamente Neji, todo lo que pensaba Tenten se derrumbó en el momento en que Neji le respondió eso. Infló sus cachetes molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo pensaba que era por otra cosa.- dijo Tenten de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pensabas ahora?-

- Eres un aburrido Neji, ¿por qué eres tan poco romántico?- exclamó molesta Tenten.

-¿Romántico? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que te digo con eso? – dijo Neji confundido.

-Exacto, tu no eres nada romántico.- Tenten le señaló molesta y Neji aún no entendía nada.- _¿Por qué de todos los chicos de la aldea tenía que enamorarse de uno de los más callados y poco romántico? ¿Por qué si eran tan distintos se fijó en él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… tan.. ¡Perfecto! No podía haber algo peor... miento, sería peor estar enamorada de Naruto, ya que ese baka no se da cuenta de nada, pobre Hina-chan … que bueno que a mi no me gusta Naruto. –_nuevamente pensaba Tenten.

-_Que tanto piensa… ¿ella quiere que sea romántico?... tal vez debería intentarlo.-_Neji sacudió rápidamente su cabeza- _porque lo intentaría por ella, Tenten no me gusta… ¿o si?_

_-En fin… uno no elige de quien se enamora… al menos ya acepté que me gusta Neji con locura, igual o incluso más que a Hinata le gusta Naruto…creo que estoy exagerando, Hinata adora a Naruto..jeje.- _un niño llamó su atención, el niño se encontraba examinando una hoja con detenimiento completamente quieto.- _¿qué acaso los niños no deberían estar correteando de un lado para otro? ¿qué aburrido que es... detesto lo aburrido…niños aburridos…- _suspiró con cansancio y dispuesta a alejarse- …Detesto a las personas aburridas…- dijo ella refiriéndose obviamente a aquel niño.- empezó a caminar rápidamente por los nervios que sentía en ese momento- _…Observar a Neji es tan interesante que puedo quedármele mirando todo el día..¡ y no quiero que Neji se dé cuenta de eso! Me conviene alejarme- _

_-¿Está insinuando que soy aburrido? Pueden decir que soy alguien callado y reservad, pero nadie me había dicho ..¿aburrido? ¿tengo cara de ser alguien aburrido? Y según ella ¿cómo es alguien divertido?- _neji pensó que esto era más serio de lo que pensaba, su reputación de chico normal a chico aburrido estaba en juego- _desde ahora seré un chico divertido para Tenten… suena extraño, pero lo haré. –_alzó nuevamente la mirada esperando ver a la chica cerca suyo pudo notar como esta había unido sus manos. Neji se le acercó lentamente y observó hacia donde ella veía.

_-_¡Hay se ven tan Kawaiis!- exclamó ella tiernamente al ver a ese par. Neji dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Tenten y logró ver que ella se refería a Naruto y Hinata.-

_-_Que asco…- pronunció asqueado Neji.

_-_¿Ves? Eres un aburrido nada romántico.- dijo otra vez cruzada de brazos Tenten.

_-_Eh…¡Quiero decir! ¡Que Kawaiis!- dijo Neji en la misma posición que Tenten con una sonrisa en la cara, ¬¬ cosa extraña en él-

_-_Eh… si…-

_-_¡Tenten vamos a jugar a subir la montaña! ¡Quien llega primero gana!- dijo un muy aparentemente alegre Neji.

_-_ Eh…- dijo otra vez nerviosa Tenten.

_-_¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres divertirte?-

_-_Estas raro Neji-kun-

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué? Yo siempre he sido asi, ¡me gusta divertirme!- pronunció alegre Neji.- ¡Vamos Tenten!- agarró del brazo a Tenten y la jaló haciendo que ella lo siguiera, Tenten se dejo llevar, otra vez estaba completamente roja- _Creo que ahora si parezco alguien divertido. Espero…_

Asi Neji y Tenten se alejaron, claro que Tenten se dejo llevar aunque el comportamiento de Neji le pareció muy extraño, al menos estaba cerca de él y eso le alegraba. Lo que habían visto antes era a un Naruto completamente dormido debajo de un árbol, a su lado se encontraba Hinata echada en su hombro, parecían toda una pareja de enamorados. Se veían muy tiernos allí los dos juntos…

Continuará….

* * *

**Al fin! Al fin acabé el capítulo! Sip! Espero que les halla gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo no tuvo mucho Naruhina (en el próximo les prometo que si habrá) , pero hubo Shikatema y Nejiten. Espero que les halla gustado, porfa no se olviden comentar. Adoro sus reviews, porfavor…**

**Bye!**


End file.
